Ashley Lovie
Ashley Lovie is the daughter of Bella Lovie, and William Lovie III. making her a member of House Lovie through her father, and a member of House Swan through her mother. Ashley Lovie has one full sibling in the form of William Lovie IV of whom is the current heir to the throne of Lucerne and became very important during the Rise of Lucerne and appeared very close to Thomas Lovie. After being legitimized her brother Thomas Lovie is her accepted brother in all circles and she and Thomas have a very close relationship. Ashley Lovie would be born the second child of William, and Bella Lovie and her birth would further cement the growth and survial of House Lovie. Her appearance was said to be nearly identical to Alice Lovie, and in this Alice would become very close to Ashley basically adopting her as her own daughter since she appeared to be having so much trouble having a child of her own. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne Ashley Lovie is only a baby, and thus has little importance politically to the story. In Westros she is getting older and by this point is constantly following her mother and Alice around while being shown to be absolutely in love with her father who dotes on her as his only daughter. Ashley Lovie is revealed during the Fire on the Mountain third chapter to be receiving letters from Bill Lovie of which have created a bond between the two. When Bill Lovie is killed by Sophia Lovie the letters obviously stop coming and she is distraught about this change leading to her confrontation with her aunt, and mother which eventually leads to a large talk with her father. Characteristics Personality History Early History : "Noone ever had to question whether or not she was actually a member of House Lovie, as one look at her eyes and you didn't know if you were looking at Alice or a newbown's eyes." : -Marcel Lovie Ashley Lovie would be born the second child of William, and Bella Lovie and her birth would further cement the growth and survial of House Lovie. Her appearance was said to be nearly identical to Alice Lovie, and in this Alice would become very close to Ashley basically adopting her as her own daughter since she appeared to be having so much trouble having a child of her own. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne Ashley Lovie is only a baby, and thus has little importance politically to the story. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members William Lovie III. - Father Bella Swan - Mother William Lovie IV. - Brother Thomas Lovie - Brother Relationships Alice Lovie See Also : Alice Lovie Ashley Lovie would be born the second child of William, and Bella Lovie and her birth would further cement the growth and survial of House Lovie. Her appearance was said to be nearly identical to Alice Lovie, and in this Alice would become very close to Ashley basically adopting her as her own daughter since she appeared to be having so much trouble having a child of her own. Category:House Lovie Category:House Swan Category:Royal Princess of Lucerne Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Italian